Electric motor control subsystems use control software to control the operation of motors. However, motors can have different winding designs and/or other characteristics that affect how the operation of those motors is controlled. Thus, specific control software and motor control algorithms must be used with specific types of motors having specific operational parameters. Creating and maintaining different versions of the control software can be inefficient. Furthermore, having different control software versions raises the possibility of assembling a motor with the wrong version of the control software using the wrong motor control algorithm using the wrong operational parameters.
This background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present invention which is not necessarily prior art.